Siwon Vs Sungmin
by Wittadez
Summary: Sungmin di bilang manis oleh seonsaengnim? itu membuat Siwon ngambek. Saya gak bisa bikin summary. Jadai baca aja ya :)


**siWon VS Sungmin**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari video 'Kocak Super Junior'. Memang secara hampir keseluruhan, di kutip dari video itu. Tapi, ada sedikit perubahannya kok (#dikit).

?

Author : Deswita armalia

Main cast : Sungmin, Siwon & other

Genre : Humor, brothership

Length : One Shoot

Disclaimer : Para pemain di sini milik orang yang merasa punya (ngerti?). Walaupun para pemain bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya^^

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran di sini &di sana. Bahasa yang bukan EYD, ect.

Happy reading,,,

"Tolong ambilkan sebuah foto untuk saya" ucap wanita itu dengan bahasa China yang fasih.

"Tolong ambilkan sebuah foto untuk saya" ucap Ryeowook yang mengikuti wanita tadi dengan bahasa China yang lumayan fasih.

Ya, Ryeowook memang sedang mengikuti kursus bahasa China bersama 'Super Junior M'. Dengan serius Ryeowook dan kawan-kawan mengikuti apa arahan dari sang seonsaengnim. Dan saat itu pula mereka mulai mempraktekkan nya.

**Ryeowook pov**

"Tolong ambilkan sebuah foto untuk saya" ucap seonsaengnim kursus dengan Bahasa China fasih.

"Tolong ambilkan sebuah foto untuk saya" ucapku yang lumayan fasih.

Dari tadi aku melihat kalau seonsaengnim itu terus- terusan memperhatikan sungmin hyung. Tapi kau gak mau se-uzon sama ini seonsaengnim. Mungkin aja sungmin hyung memang harus lebih diperhatikan dalam bahasa China nya.

**Ryeowook pov end**

Setelah ryewook bisa mengucapkan kalimat tadi, seonsaengnim pun menyuruh sungmin mengulang perkataannya tadi.

"Tolong ambilkan sebuah foto untuk saya"ucap ulang seonsaengnim itu.

"Saya mengambil foto"

"Tolong ambilkan sebuah,,"

"Tolong ambilkan sebuah,,"

"Foto untuk saya"

"Foto untuk saya"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti apa kata seonsaengnim karena dia memang kurang bisa dalam berbahasa China (oppa ku kan jago nya bahasa Jepang). Setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimat tadi, seonsaengnim pun menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan sungmin.

"Eunhyuk,, kamu mencobanya juga"ucap seonsaengnim. Namun sebelum Eunhyuk mengulangi perkataan yang seperti ryeowook dan sungmin lakukan, Zoumy tiba-tiba bertanya kepada seonsaengnim yang menyebabkan kegiatan belajar mengajar terhenti.

"Seonsaengnim, apakah kamu benar-benar suka sungmin hyung?"Tanya Zoumy tiba-tiba.

Bukannya ia mengelak akan pertanyaan Zoumy, seonsaengnim itu malah salah tingkah akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Zoumy.

"Karena ia sungguh manis" jawab seonsaengnim dengan malu-malu(sok malu-malu ini orang).

Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan dari seonsaengnim pun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi antara senang dan bingung (sulit ditebak lah).

"Dia manis juga,," potong Zoumy yang menunjuk kearah Siwon.

"Yah, kamu memang tidak melihat sekitar dan tidak pernah memperhatikan Siwon. Siwon sungguh sedih" timpal kyuhyun yang membenarkan perkataan Zoumy.

Merasa tidak di bilang manis oleh seonsaengnim, Siwon pun mulai melancarkan aksi ngambeknya.

"Aku juga manis,, aku juga,,"

Di sela-sela ngambeknya Siwon, Eunhyuk malah bertingkah seolah-olah Siwon tidak dapat membantah pernyataan dari seonsaengnim.

"kamu adalah murid, dan dia adalah seonsaengnim" ucapnya seolah-olah benar.

"Dia menyedihkan,,"lanjut Ryeowook yang bermaksud menjuk Siwon.

Karena keadaan semakin rumit, akhirnya seonsaengnim pun meluruskan atas pernyataan nya tadi.

"Karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengagumkan, sehingga mereka tidak benar-benar harus menunjukkannya (#sebenarnya aku juga bingung sama ucapan seonsaengnim, maklumlah masalah keterbatasan bahasa) " ucap seonsaengnim membenarkan.

Namun apa tanggapan Siwon? Ia malah semakin ngambek dan berkata kalau seonsaengnim tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Kamu tidak bisa menjelaskannya"

Seonsaengnim yang mendengar pernyataan Siwon pun hanya dapat tertawa melihat kelakuannya yang kekanak-kanakan

Setelah incident tadi mulai mereda, pelajaram kembali di lanjutkan. Namun Siwon masih tetap melancarkan aksi ngambeknya sehingga mengundang tawa bagi yang melihat ekspresinya.

?

Fuih,, (ngelap keringet disepanjang dahi), akhirnya jadi juga nih cerita. Walaupun terkesan garing dan jelek, yang penting punya sendiri (bangga lah ya ).

Maaf atas kekurangannya, karna saya juga masih banyak kurangnya.

_yang udah baca terima kasih_


End file.
